Kagome: Sacred Ninja
by Hieiforever
Summary: Kagome: a ninja determind to continue a legacy. But will she be able to see throught the mask of Hojo her childhood friend? CoAtuhored by Saint Charles of Columbia JinKag YYHIY
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.

**_This story is co-authored by Reikon no taiyou hougyoku._**

* * *

****

Chapter One!

* * *

In the quiet well of the Higurashi shrine a light glimmer of blue light erupted from the bottom. A slight thump sounded out and if one weren't listening in they wouldn't have heard the small sound. A big worn out sized yellowish backpack was thrown out from the bottomless pit of the well and landed onto the side. With a soft grunt a girl with long raven colored hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes lifted herself up from the well. She worn a worn out and ripped bloody kimono. It was white along with different shades of blue. There were spots of red that was her blood on it at random spots. She lifted herself out of the well and began to make her way to the door. As she opened it a wave of calming air rushed over her. Silently she couldn't help but groan.

"This always happen whenever Hojo comes for a visit." She sighed and made her way to her room. As he sat down trying to straighten her messed up hair, kagome thought about how soon after they had destroyed Naraku, Inuyasha had went to hell along with Kikyo and Miroku had proposed to Sango. She never regrets leaving because she knew that if she stayed any longer time would be changed forever. Kagome however did regret that she didn't have time to say goodbye. Her Miko powers had changed a lot and now it's healing her subconsciously. Kagome went to her closet and opened it taking out a baggage with all her clothes and essentials. Glancing around her room one last time kagome took her bag and left after leaving a note on the door. However the moment she opened the door Kagome became face to face with her not so secret admirer.

"Hello Kagome how are you feeling?" he asked his brownish hair blowing in the wind and his chocolate brown eyes glimmering in the sun.

"Hey Hojo, I'm going to be gone for a while" kagome said nervously shifting her bag lightly on her back. He looked crestfallen before smiling again.

"You'll come back though wouldn't you?" He asked hopefully. Kagome nodded and left after saying goodbye with Hojo. Kagome had a look of determination on her face.

_Mom, Souta, and Grandpa,_

_I'm going over to Sasuske's place to finish my training. _

She bought her ticket and board on the train.

_I don't know if I'll be welcomed there but even if I'm not I wont let down dad's legacy. _

She looked out the window to think back to when she was training along with her cousin Sasuske

_I'll try my best and wont return until I finish. I love you all don't ever doubt it._

Kagome then took one last look at the place she called home before turning away a lone tear falling down her cheek.

* * *

: With Hojo:

* * *

He looks at Kagome's retreating back before reaching up his hand. Closing his eyes Hojo took of the mask and unveils his cloaking spell. Waves of crimson spluttered down his shoulders and a small horn poked through at the middle. When he opens his eyes it revealed two beautiful sky blue eyes. Two pearly white fangs poked out as he grinned.

"I'll defiantly be waiting for ya Kagome lass" he said and took off into the cloudless sky wondering about their next encounter.

* * *

**_Author's note: A new story started by Reikon no taiyou hougyoku and I (Hieiforever). We hope you like this chapter.Please read and review. Just so you know the next chapter of Kagome: Sacred Ninja will be written by Reikon no taiyou hougyoku.

* * *

_**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome sighed as she walked down the road, she was going to Kohona(Sp?) Kohona is the village in which her cousin Sasuskes was rumored to live. Oh she knew he hated her, he blamed her for their clans slaughter, it was said that the killing was caused because of someone knowing Kagome was the holder of the powerful object. When Sasuske found out it was true he never forgave Kagome, even though it was not her fault.

Anyway she, walked to the village, when she got there a guard jumped down and yelled, "HAULT! What business do you have here?" Kagome just glared and said, "I have family here in the village hidden in the leaves, part from my way or be…destroyed."

The guard, clearly a fool, stated in a loud boisterous voice, "As if you could defeat me, you are nothing more than weakling, now leave before I kill you wench."

Kagome glared hatefully, she pulled out to sai (You know the blades Electra used in the movie, Electra.) She charged him, moving faster than the human eye, appearing to him, that she had disappeared, and then she reappeared, pinning him against the wall, and pointing the blade to his throat, and the other to his eye. "Now let me pass, I have no qualms about slaughtering you, you know, carving you like a sculpture, now shall you let me pass?" She sent him a glare that would have rivaled the ice kings (Sesshoumaru.)

Kagome had changed a lot, and had become somewhat cold, and distant, once, while she still roamed feudal Japan, she had been hired as a assassin, she had worn a black robe, and worn her hair down, cascading over shoulders like a fountain of black silk, when she had killed her target, the mans village had seen her and screamed one name at her that had stuck with her, mei tenshi, or dark angel.

That was her name she used, when she was acting as a hit woman, she had also used the name when talking to people who wished for her 'services', as to stay safe in case her clients backed out and ran to the headmen of the village she was staying at for the moment.

The man nodded yes, she let him down and he ran to the shadows, where Kagome could not see him, in moments the doors were opened, and she walked through giving the man a nod, she walked through the town, she went to the school of ninjas, and barged in. She tracked her cousins aura(Sp?) and found him sitting at a table with a blond boy and a pink haired girl, both of whom looked to be bugging the heck out of her cousin, she smirked, she would make quick friends with them, she barged in, went behind her cousin, and pushed him "Gently" onto the floor, he whipped around to see Kagome standing there, he glared at her, then stood "Who are you?" He asked through gritted teeth.

She smiled in a way that suggested only evil (Like happy bunny evil, not Naraku evil.)

"Why cousin dearest, I am shocked you do not remember who I am…is your memory going?" She smirked as he glared and pulled out a ninja blade. (I know they are out of here in the series, but let's just say they are visiting, okay?)

He threw the blade at her but she dodged with a back flip, he charged her, slamming his leg into her stomach, sending her flying, she was sent flying across the room but cart wheeled when she hit the ground and front flipped until she was in front of him, she was doing a hand stand and grabbed him by her legs, putting her right ankle on the front of his throat, and the left behind on the back of his neck and then back flipped and sent him crashing into a wall, with enough force to send him through it, he jumped through and back flipped landing on her shoulders, and twisting his legs way had her in a choke hold with his legs, she threw her wait into her lower half, and lifted up her lower body and crashed it into Sasuske, and grabbing him by his under arms and lifting him up, she squeezed, hard enough to cut off his air flow.

He kicked her in the back of her knees, and jumped away from her, he sent her a fire ball ki, she tried to dodge but it hit her square in the chest, she feel to the ground in pain, but was soon up, after healing herself, and placing both hands on the ground, which in turn sent out a ripple of pink holy energy, shocking Sasuske until he fell to the ground in pain.

She suddenly appeared over him and put foot carefully on his chest, looked him square in the eye, and laughed, it was short but it was a beautiful sound to behold, like that of a lioness purring in the delight of her cubs first kill, "Well cousin dearest, it would seem I have won, now before I heal you, I would like to ask you a favor."

Sasuske just turned his head not looking at her, his way of saying for her to go ahead and ask him, "I need for you to help train me, if you do I will never bother you again."

He nodded, and looked to his friends to find out why they were so silent.

They were both frozen by miko power, rooted to the ground they stood upon, with mouths agape, eye's wide in surprise, in battle stances. "Oops…it would seem I froze again, I tend to do that when I am in a unfamiliar place."

She waved her hands and they un-froze, after getting their bearings, they looked to find a surprise, Sasuske on his back with the woman from early over him. How had that happened? Weren't they just a moment ago fighting like dogs? They quickly decided that she must have used some unknown ninja power, and were about to attack when Sasuske stopped them with a wave of his hand, and told them that she was his cousin and meant no harm.

They had no been convinced, but decided to play along, as to latter find out what was going on. They all talked for a while, well into the night, but they all soon went to bed, saying their good nights and farewell till the morrow.

Kagome walked outside and bounded into a tree. She soon fell asleep with visions of a brown haired boy dancing threw her head. She was woken all to soon by the dawns first lights, shinning into her, she jumped from the tree into a open window and ran quietly down the stairs, when she got to the bottom, she saw a man their he had red, scarlet hair, with tan skin, and a horn on the middle of his forehead.

Kagome drew her sai and prepared for battle, she ran to him, fully prepared for the demon to growl and thrash about as if deranged, but did not expect him to hug her closely and growl a growl, that only suggested love.

She wrenched herself form it's arm and gave him a curious look, he chuckled, "Aye, lassie, I suppose that ye weren't expecting me, eh?" She raised her eyebrow as if to say,

I am sorry, but I believe you must have the wrong address.

The demon then changed from demon to human, and from stranger to friend, for when she looked upon the face of him, she saw not a strange demon, but a friend, a boy named Hojo.

Kagome could hardly breath for fear it would be her last, she jumped back, almost destroying the table. "H-H-Hojo?" She said in a faint whisper, before passing out, from sheer shock, but before the young maiden had hit the ground her friend had caught her, and her heart.

He used the winds he could control, and careful not to make sound, for fear of waking the sleeping angel he held in his arms, he flew to a room with not a one to it, and laid the sleeping beauty down, he touched her lips with his hand, and saying a few words before laying down next to her, "Kagome, oh Kagome, look what you have done to me, I felt no love, but now I fear I have fallen for you harder, harder than how bad it hurt me to think of you with the half demon who feigned love for you, but I don't blame you, I never could, my sweet dear heart."

And with that, the young wind master lied down beside of the deadly beauty that had been named Kagome, such a sweet name, fitting for a once sweet young woman, but had her heart not been turned could, she would still be that way, Kagome, Kagome, a angel in disguise, Kagome, Kagome, love of many, Kagome, Kagome, the beloved of one, but soon another, Kagome, Kagome, why has thee been so taunted by cruel fate's hate?

You are blessed, in many ways, but of none that you yourself are aware of, with all the honor due a queen, with all the love due an angel, with the heart of only pure being, Kagome, Kagome…..

This chapter was done by: Saint Charles


End file.
